


Dirk x Jane [Just The Tip]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [21]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, First Time, Just the Tip, Penetration, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: Jane Crocker doesn't have much sexual experience, but shedefinitelylikes what she's had so far.
Relationships: Jane Crocker/Dirk Strider
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 22





	Dirk x Jane [Just The Tip]

“Wait! Don’t move. I mean it, buster. You better pump the brakes.”

“Jane. Babe. I’ve applied a Gorilla Glued cinderblock to the brakes. The horses are stabled. The hounds do not bay.”

“Well, I felt _something_ move.”

Dirk slowly lowers his head with an agonized sigh. It’s theatrical, whuffling hot breath over Jane’s soft chest and heaving tits. She’s trying not to smile, he can tell. “Yeah. My dick twitched, bro. They like to do that. Completely inconsiderate of your wishes, I know, but you’ve been hot-gloving the tip for two minutes. Little guy’s impatient.”

Jane’s cheeks flush, head lifting slightly to peer down the length of their bodies. Her face reddens at the sight of his dick, and the fact that only the barest tip has managed to fit inside her snatch. “I wouldn’t call him _little,_ but _impatient_ is certainly a word. I’m just getting used to it all, what with you being so.”

“Huge? Gargantuan? Motherfucking shafted?”

“Endowed! Nothing _wrong_ with being a little large, but I just don’t think it’ll fit.”

He mulls over that, muscled arms flexing minutely as he continues to hover over the top of the young bakeress. Infinite patience aside, he’s starting to lose it a little. The sensation of her pussy pulsing tight around the head of his cock is _fucking great_. Finally, Dirk arches an eyebrow at her.

“What have you liked so far?”

Her hands flutter from his forearms to her face, manicured nails catching the light as she hides away. “Fiend.” She peeks out at Dirk, and he gives her the very best pokerface in his arsenal. “I— suppose I liked when you were kissing me. And rubbing everything. The shaft against me, that is. But—”

“We don’t have to do more than that.”

“I wasn’t finished, Strider!” It’s a bluster. He waits Jane out. “I... _really_ liked the way it felt when you put it in.”

Now Dirk’s lips pull out of a thin line. It’s a smirk now, as he pulls his hips back slowly. His cock slips free of her, almost _pops_ out of her slick tightness, before he reaches down to hold it steady. Now he pushes in again, knowing just how deep he can get before she seizes up. Jane’s eyes flutter shut, red-smeared lips falling open in a _loud_ moan. He repeats the action, working the tip of his dick into her pussy over and over again.

“Okay. I think I’ve got you figured out, Crocker.” His hand lifts away from his shaft to splay over her pelvis, thumb peeling back her clitoral hood. Jane shivers at the glancing stimulation of his callouses. With his legs tucked beneath him, Dirk positions himself so every slip-out keeps him firmly notched against her clenching hole. “Let’s pipe this fucking cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626622390451978240/wait-dont-move-i-mean-it-buster-you-better)


End file.
